Follow Me
by ChinkinArmour11
Summary: Love is everything what it is not…


**Thanks for reading this. I'm trying different things to grow as a writer for challenging stuff coming up in some works I have planned, so feedback is appreciated if you want. Either now or after you're going to have to listen to _Wolves Without Teeth_ by Of Monsters and Men. This is my interpretation of the song, and will maybe help you understand more. Thanks for taking the time to do so again, you're very dedicated.**

* * *

 **˙˙˙ǝɯ ʍolloɟ uɐɔ noʎ**

Open my chest and colour my spine. Let all the colors of what you feel for me splash my ivory bones where they hue with the color of your desire. The love that you hold for me is nothing but warmth that'll seep through my veins invigorating by own existence. The love that I have for you will mend with that of yours as they dance under the twinkling sky with the moon being our spotlight and the summers dew our court. Our moves will be of one; fluid motion will be poured expressively of our affections to one another as they dowse on our watchers. I am giving you my all my love, with the last breath I will hold and the last speck of knowledge I will bear will be all for you and nothing more. You will grasp my heart and cup it in your hands witnessing the elated feelings I go through that will show through my soul. Swallow my breath and take what is mine whenever you desire for need or want matters not. Stay in my presence and serenade me with the adoration that flits through your eyes. The swirl of colors other than your irises forming a storm of emotions you can't possibly begin to neither express nor comprehend for what you feel for me. For us.

I'll be the blood if you'll be the bones. I'll ameliorate the trouble that pumps through you holding you captive. Alleviate all your worries by simply being there and work from then on is what I am here for. Build you from the bottom to the top giving you my all, every part of me that is needed by you I will gladly give for and to you. So lift up my body and lose all control. I'm giving you all and yet I'm falling. Falling from the delusion that what could've been, what should've been. My eyes are set to perceive the joy of what we can have, what we can still have if I just give you my all, and you to I.

You hover like a hummingbird haunting me in my sleep. There to see the fantasies that runs rampant in my dreams. Twisting in the sky of the things you do to me while the impervious light creeps into me coursing through my capillaries. The light of what I thought that was oh so faint and full of wonder and possibilities filled with life is dismantled to the truth that will cause me to ignite. You're sailing from another world sinking my ship while feeding on my energy to keep yourself afloat. The ecstasy feeling that rivers through me are becoming murky and heavy with that sinking feeling plummeting in my throat as I scratch fleetingly to catch a wisp of air to emerge. I'm letting go of it because you want it.

And I run from wolves breathing heavily at my feet. Pants of my breath heard through lands away as I expect nothing but pain to tackle my way. Pouncing onto me unsuspectingly causing fear to rush like Niagara in an inexplicable way will be my death. My death was the love for you. The same love that soared airborne sparking my soul to a dancing fire has been vanquished to smoldering ashes and ice whispering down my spine causing uncontrollable shaking. That's what I feel with you now. The same heart you cupped with such care and sincerity is now rolling away trying to commit the anxious pain it would rather endure than what it's come to. And I run from wolves tearing into me without teeth. Incognizant of that it was you was my own fault. It's my fault that I believed you wouldn't show your teeth at me. Fool me like a fly zipping its way to its imminent death. Deceive me as if I weren't one to expect much from.

I can see through you we are the same. Empty vessels wanting to clutch onto something grounded, rooted, because we feel like we're deemed unworthy of personal affection. The world turning its back on us and we foolishly agreeing with it only then to proceed with the taboo of what our peers see. Of what we feel is right because it makes sense for us, and us alone. It's perfectly strange you run in my veins. We are too similar to not cross paths. You and I were meant to create stories to tell and keep with us. Stories for tears to shed creating rippling emotions, stories for us to smile and laugh over, stories for our hearts to flit and raise with a comforting feeling. But stories meant to end at a maximum. Only for a brief encountering you and I shared. Stories for us to tell to others while you and I am on our own paths again, living our own lives separate from each other. How can I keep you inside my lungs when you deplete of everything I have for granted? You cause me to become faded and nonexistent for greed and selfish desires. Your gluttony blinds you and takes action. I breathe what is yours and you breathe what is mine. That being destruction. Veiled destruction meant to look like love and good intentions; what's best for the other.

You hover like a hummingbird haunting me in my sleep. Weave out the fantasies that I desperately want and need. Painting each thread with the hope and possibilities that will make me feel complete. With each one coloring the flesh of my skin looking as if plumes of colors will vaporize me. You're sailing from another world sinking in my sea. With I foolishly believing that you need saving. My hands paddling over to grasp onto you and pull you up to taste that whiff of air to feel victorious. Only to not know that it's you that'll be the bane of my existence. You're feeding on my energy that you selfishly need. My hands tied and eyes blindfolded. I am letting go because you want it.

And I run from wolves breathing heavily at my feet. Legs becoming tangled in the snags of what I thought were our future and love. My eyes are dilating from the monster that I see. Covered in the fur that I mistakenly thought was a curtain of warmth and coziness to follow. Looking more into your eyes it is easier to sift through the lies that you told me over and over again. Those same deceptions I misinterpreted as love and care are hardened and crystal clear for what they actually are. And I run from wolves tearing into me without teeth.

Person A: "And you can follow,

"You can follow me."

Person B: "You can follow,

"You can follow me."

 _"_ _You hover like a hummingbird  
Haunt me in my sleep  
You're sailing from another world  
Sinking in my sea, oh  
You're feeding on my energy  
I'm letting go of it  
They want it"_

 _"_ _And I run from wolves  
Breathing heavily  
At my feet  
And I run from wolves  
Tearing into me  
Without teeth"_

 _"_ _And you can follow  
You can follow me  
You can follow  
You can follow me  
You can follow  
You can follow me  
You can follow"_

 _"_ _ **You can follow me**_ _"_

* * *

 **A) OMAM are life, mines ain't crap without them. Among others like Florence and Lana, both my Queens. So don't dis.**

 **B) Sorry for the rhyming somewhere in there. Was listening to the song then got caught up so I changed it to Believe by mmfrd and sons by "I can see through..." then got all heavy hearted after that so switched back by the ending.**

 **C) So... the 1st paragraph I thought SQ then as I interpreted the song more it went to Emma speaking of Killian and then Emma speaking until the 2nd "You hover like..." where Killian is speaking and then I thought, well doesn't Rumbelle have a fucked relationship too? Then I thought what about other ships, this is suppose to be neutral, hence no characters chosen. Then I got lost and don't anymore y'all. D'x I think CS but this could be any dysfunctional ship you see or some other interpretation can go too. Ambiguous is what this is through and through.**


End file.
